Pinky Promises
by YoungNotBold
Summary: A one-shot about our favourite girls, Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. No need for a long summary as its only one chapter. Grab your tea, your preferred biscuit and enjoy my little bit of fluff. CC xx


**2nd November 2016 – Star City**

Another blow thudded into Sara's side, this time with a definite crunch. Sara gasped and reached for her ribs. Damn, that hurt, but she knew it would hurt more in the morning. Looking up she could only stare as a foot lashed toward her kicking her in the face, splitting her lip causing blood to splatter the floor. Sara was sprawled out on the dirty bar carpet, surrounded by men reining blows down onto her. Years of being a fighter, Sara never imagined that her fight would end this way. Sara would give anything to have her team with her, and her girlfriend. It was a mistake to come here without either.

Sara had came with clear intentions, to forget about the day. She wanted this fight; she had provoked it. Alcohol was no longer numbing the pain, and she needed to feel something. The man she had pushed gave her that satisfaction that she desired.

A good bar fight, one on one.

When he limped away, his friend took over, and her body pumped. She was enjoying herself, and she needed more. Having sent him crashing over the pool table, realising that he was not moving, she smiled. It was the next punch that followed which startled her, but she made quick work of throwing that attacker over the bar, crashing down on the glasses and making a loud noise.

The same noise that brought down more men, protecting their bar maybe, protecting their friends? Sara didn't know where they were coming from, but her adrenaline was soaring through her veins as each one fell. But more seemed to come, and Sara was getting tired. Ten solid minutes of hitting and being hit were taking its toll on her small frame.

What started out as a few day time drinks to forget in an unknown bar was turning into an out of control brawl! Sara knew from experience that the Police wouldn't be called, and even if a concerned person did call them; they would not attend such a place. She was alone and losing.

Sara felt the iron of blood in her mouth as she was given another blow, spitting it across the floor in her last defiant act. They may beat her senseless, but at least she made sure that they had to clean it up. The pain worsened. Sara smiled, she finally had her wish. She was no longer thinking of her dead sister and the regret of being a time traveller and not being able to save her. Instead, she was concentrating so hard on not passing out. Each blow making her weak and her eyes heavy.

In the distance Sara heard another commotion, another fight had broken out, and someone had gone through the bar window to the street outside. Another person followed suit and being thrown out the door. Another flung over her head and across the bar. Sara again smiled. A perfect pair of black pantsuit trousers and heeled boots stood in front of her. Strong arms scooping her up. The last thing she remembered before her world spiralled into darkness was the heavenly scent of her girlfriend as she quietly whispered her name, "Ava".

* * *

 **The Wavewider**

"What the hell was she doing there, alone?" Ava's clenched fists signalling that she was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"She said she was taking a personal day. We assumed that you two had a date or something" Zari replied.

"Yeah, you two were bumping and grinding," Charlie added, causing Zari to smile.

"Well she wasn't, she was drinking herself sober, and fighting in a down-trodden bar on the outskirts of the city." Ava, sighed, resting her hand on her head. "I don't want to think of what would have happened if I didn't go and search for her."

"Why did you? Go find her I mean?" Zari asked.

Ava leant against the wall, "She was unusually quiet when I got here last night, and again this morning. When I suggested a shower, erm together, she declined, and that was not like her, and last night she said she was tired. I'm not implying that I expect us to, erm, be physical all the time, but normally when she wants me to stay on the waverider it's after a mission, and she's pumped up, and well, erm—-"

"Horny." Zari smiled knowingly, she had the room next to Sara and usually knew the nights that Ava stayed.

"I couldn't shake the feeling she was not right. So I looked up her file. It was then I noticed that it was Laurels birthday and I had to find her. She wasn't here, so I traced her phone and found her in that bar. Lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, looking so broken." Ava crumbled, sliding down the wall and pulling her knees to her chest.

Zari and Charlie had never seen Ava like this before and initially didn't react, looking at each other for a cue. When they heard her muffled sob, they both rushed to her side and held her close. Like a sandwich, with Ava as the filling. Slowly Ava stopped and as if she had done something she regretted she stood, causing the other two to fall down beside her. "Sorry, I should get going, check on Sara."

Zari and Charlie watched as Ava left the main deck.

"She is a strange one." Charlie thumbed over her shoulder at the now empty space. "Like she has emotions, but she doesn't."

"She's a clone." Zari watched as Charlies mouth dropped, "From twenty-two something in the future. Not meant to be able to love, but that one is either broken, or maybe there's such a thing as soul mates."

"Whatcha mean?" Grabbing a beer for them both and handing it to Zari, who had moved to the lounge area.

"They save each other," Zari replied. "Both make them see a human side to them that both doubt they have."

"I totally ship them, I'm gonna call them Avra, no Larpe, no wait, Directassin. Is that even a word?"

Zari laughed. "No, besides you're too late. Gary already named them."

"And what did he come up with, and is it as good as Directassin?" Charlie replied, gulping down her beer.

"Avalance," Zari answered.

Charlie pondered the name for a few seconds, "That's shit, merging the first name to a surname? It's like calling us Chartomaz"

Zari gave a confused look, "Us?"

Charlie tipped her beer and simply grinned.

* * *

 **Ava and Sara apartment**

Sara stirred feeling the softest covers and buried her head deeper into the pillow, smelling the delicate lavender. Sara knew exactly where she was, and more importantly remembered it was Ava that had again rescued her. She was now safe, at home in her apartment that she shared with her loving girlfriend. The only place in a long time Sara had wanted to call her home. Slowly she opened her eyes, expecting to see Ava in the room but was disappointed to see the room was empty, curtains closed but the daylight was still finding a way to shine through the gap. Sara got a sharp pain in her side as she attempted to sit up in bed. Failing miserably and falling back down, resting again between the soft pillows.

A flash of white lit up the room and Sara opened her eyes. She knew that meant Ava had used the time portal to see her. "What you couldn't just drive home after work Aves?"

Sara was groggy, sore and upset that Ava had left her all day, alone.

Ava edged closer to the bed and looked over her girlfriend. "I had some errands to run, and you were asleep. How are you feeling?" Ava said while checking Sara's temperature and writing on a chart.

"I will check with Gideon your medication. I want you to go back to the med bay on the waverider, babes."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Ava, please stop fussing. It's not the first time I have taken a beating you know."

"I know, but to be safe. I'm taking you back to the waverider."

Sara tried to protest as Ava lifted her off the bed, bridal style and opened another portal. Desperately trying to free herself, but every move gave a jolting pain through her body. With no other choice, Sara allowed Ava to put her in the chair and connect her to Gideon.

"Gideon, please perform a full body scan and administer painkillers. Last time medication was administrated was at eleven am, which was two codeine."

Ava leant down and kissed Sara's forehead.

"Going back to work? Thanks for the spare few minutes Aves." Sara spat out, turning her head, unable to face her girlfriend. Upset that she couldn't stay with her on this day.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep sweetheart." Ava held Sara's hand.

"Don't bother." Sara snapped it away. "Just go."

Ava watched as Sara fought back the drugs that were currently circulating her body making her sleep. Eventually, her eyes shut close. Ava moved back to her and again kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, darling."

* * *

 **The Waverider**

Sara stirred, she had no idea how long she had been asleep but felt rested. Sara tuned into the sounds in the room recognising the voices immediately. Zari and Charlie were arguing about whose turn it was to load the dishwasher.

"Leave it for Ray," Sara mumbled, alerting them both of her presence.

"Hey, Captain. You're awake. How're you feeling?" Zari asked, walking over to stand by her side.

"Good. I just want to go to my room." Sara unclipped herself. "Gideon, am I okay to leave."

"Best we ask Director Sharpe. I have alerted her that you were awake."

Sara stood too quickly, becoming dizzy and falling back down, Zari helping her to a nearby chair. "Will everyone just leave me alone. Gideon, I don't need Ava."

"Sure Captain, as you are doing _sooooo_ well by yourself."

Sara eyed up, "Learning sarcasm now?"

"I learn from the people around me," Gideon replied.

"I have sent Ava a message too," Charlie added, "She asked we stay with you as she'll be another few minutes."

"She works while I lay unconscious from a beating." Sara rubbed her head. "I don't need her."

"Sara, you're wrong." Zara looked over to Charlie who nodded.

"Yeah, Ava has been great. She never left your side."

"What are you talking about? I woke up, and she was not there, and she is not here now?" Sara looked at the clock. "It's only three pm, and I was in the bar at ten this morning."

"Wasn't this morning Sara," Zari stated. "What day do you think it is?"

"Wednesday," Sara answered.

"Friday," Charlie replied.

"Ava brought you in unconscious on Wednesday to the waverider and see that seat you are sat in, she brought it from your room. Ava sat there, waiting for you to wake. She never ate, rarely slept, and when we finally told her to at least shower, she insisted that one of us was here in case you woke."

"I woke up in bed?"

"You woke up at exactly four-o-two this morning Captain. You insisted to Director Sharpe that she took you home. She obliged." Gideon answered, without prompting.

"I don't remember any of that." Sara rubbed her temples, still unable to believe she had been unconscious for three days.

"Not surprised with the amount of medication you were on." Charlie giggled. "Some days your face was mesmerising. I asked Gideon for some of what you were on, but she said no."

"I was unconscious for three days!" This time it was more of a statement than a question, and everyone seemed to know that as no-one replied. The room lit up, and Ava stepped into it. The Director dressed in one of her navy suits and crisp white shirts. Hair in a perfect bum, she looked stunning. Ava walked close to Sara and pressed the back of her hand against her head, it was then Sara noticed what she hadn't seen before, the slight darkness around her eyes, signalling her tiredness.

"Okay Doctor Ava. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're hot."

"You're not so bad yourself." Sara gave a mischievous smile.

"No, I mean you're really hot."

"Ahh, now Director, you are making me blush." Sara sat up, this time the pain less than before, pulling Ava into a kiss. "That was for you." Sara grabbed the clipboard, "And this is for me."

Sara scanned the pages, perfectly written by her girlfriend. Sara recognised her handwriting from the many notes that Ava had left for her, either around their home or in the pockets of her coats and jackets. "I have been here three days?"

Ava nodded. "You're in a bad way when I found you babe."

"I see, all my ribs were broken or fractured. Lung punctured. Cheekbone fractured. Ear perforated. Broken fingers on both hands." Sara handed back the clipboard to Ava. "I've read enough."

"You need to rest, properly, lying down in a bed." Ava stepped closer. "Let me help you to bed."

"Only if you mean, our bed, in our home?" Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's neck as she was picked up.

"Okay."

* * *

Ava and Sara apartment

Ava opened a portal within seconds Sara was placed gently on the soft quilted bed. Ava moved her arms away, tucking Sara inside. "Would you like a drink?"

Sara nodded.

Minutes later Ava returned with a camomile tea and a glass of water. "I'll stay until your asleep babe. And will be here when you wake, I promise."

"Aves, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know, well, everything. How bad I was when you found me, or how long I had been under. I also didn't know that you sat beside me. I love you, Aves. I'm sorry for doubting that you would not have taken care of me."

"I always will." Ava held Sara's hand. "Please, promise me also something. Next time you need some alone time, tell me where you are going so I can keep an eye on you from afar."

"No," Sara stated, making Ava gasp. "Because I will never do that again. If I am upset, I will talk to you instead of picking a random fight, that I obviously can't win."

"Thank you." Ava kissed Sara's palm. "And now that you are on the mend, I can admit, there was something kinda exciting about being in a bar fight."

"Was that you first bar fight?" Sara asked, entwining their fingers. "I remember you coming in and people flying everywhere, you were good."

"I just wanted to get to you, get you out, get you safe." Ava's eyes started to well up, and tears threatened to fall.

Sara shot up, this time not caring about the pain in her side and held her girlfriend. "I promise you, Ava, I will never put you in that situation again. From now on, we face things as we always have done."

"Drunk?" Ava smiled, and Sara laughed.

"I meant, together, but drunk also sounds good." Sara leant in and gently kissed Ava, wanting desperately to show her how much she loved her. "So what else have you never done, that you think would excite you?"

"There are so many things I would love to do, as I have memories that I know are not real." Ava looked down at their entwined fingers, "I have fabricated memories remember. And what I believe for sure was real consisted of me either working or training. Except for the few weeks, I was in Vegas, I have done nothing exciting."

"Oh yeah, you had a Vegas girlfriend?" Sara bit her lower lip, "we never talked about her."

"Not much to talk about. We met, got together, and then three weeks later I left." Ava resigned.

"So, did you and this girl, get to know each other," Sara coughed, "well during those three weeks."

"We knew each other well after the first date." Ava smiled. "What can I say, when I like something I don't like to wait."

Sara remembered back to when Ava asked about her room on the ship after their disastrous first date. "Oh yeah, I remember you behaving the same way with me. And here I thought I was special."

"You are special Sara," Ava blushed, "We have done things that no-one would dare to imagine."

It was time for Sara to blush, "Why Director, so I've given you a few firsts?"

"You doofus," Ava playfully slapped her, "Many of my first sexual experiences have been with you, that thing you do with your hip is unreal. And on my birthday, in my chair in my office, would have been another first, if we hadn't been interrupted."

"Well, let's put it on your bucket list?" Sara grinned, "And anything else that you want to do, bar-hopping, streaking, skinny-dipping, office romp or even if you want to visit Rome? Whatever your heart desires, I want to make it real for you."

"My bucket list?"

Sara knew precisely now what she would do to show Ava how much she loved her. "A bucket list is just stuff you want to do before you die?"

"I've always wanted to see the Pyramids in Egypt, and a show on Broadway, the Nutcracker in London, oh-oh and Cher live." Ava was jumping up and down on the bed making Sara beam at her excitement. "And, this bucket list, includes sex desires too?"

"I do hope so babes," Sara wriggled her eyebrows, "As I would love to take you to see the Nutcracker, but I would love to feel you while you're watching it?"

Ava's eyes widened and mouth went dry, looking around the room. "What and everyone gets to have this bucket list?"

Sara smiled at her badass girlfriend who made grown men whimper in her shadow, yet she gave Sara her vulnerable side. "Yes, baby. Everyone has a bucket list. Not everyone does what's on it, but we will. You write it, then together we make our way through it. And the beauty is, you can add to it whenever you want."

Ava kissed her softly, "One thing we can tick off my bucket list already is to fall in love, as I already have. And I don't mean Vegas girl, I mean you. I love you, Sara."

"And I love you too Ava." Sara pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "I promise you will have more real memories than work, training and definitely more than Vegas girl."

"Pinky promise." Ava's voice broke as she held out her little finger.

Sara wrapped her own around it, "Pinky promise."

 **AN: Please leave a message below with your review, I love to read them, even if its just one sentance. It will be appreciated. Also I'm interested if you would like me to continue with more one shots taken from Ava's bucket list. Could even go for M rating? And if so, any ideas for a bucket list? You think it, i'll write it.**

 **Whatcha think? Please tell me...CC xxx**


End file.
